Maybe
by frutescence
Summary: Set in New Moon. Months after the Cullens leave, Bella is persuaded by her cousin, Lucas to play at an open mic contest. Bella now has a recording contract and is somewhat happy. Will Edward return and ruin that? AU/Cullens are vamps.
1. Prologue: Two Years Ago

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!! WE ALL KNOW I DONT, AND THAT I NEVER WILL (to my dissapointment**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Reviews appreciated! **

**The cullens left, and one day about two months after they left, she went up into her attic and found her guitar. Two weeks after that, her cousin Lucas moved in near them. He heard Bella play, and convinced her to do an open mic contest. **

* * *

****two years earlier*****

"Bella, you're up!" Lucas said, pushing me onto the stage. Lucas was my manager, my distant cousin, the guy who had moved to forks, drove me to Seattle where I was now about to play at an open mic, and never stopped cheering me on

"Hey." I said into the mic. "Um…. I'm new here, and I'm doing this because my cousin thought I should. So, yeah. This song relates to my life, because a few months, someone that I loved left me because he thought I was 'better off without him.' I wasn't." Then, I started to play the chords, and sing.

_I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe,maybe, yeah maybe

One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then

I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe,maybe, yeah maybe

I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might

Maybe, love maybe

I was then deafened by the sounds of applause coming from the audience.

"Well, we have a clear winner! Ms. Bella Swan, of Forks!" the announcer said, and then iwent off stage.

That was where Lucas pulled me into the second-biggest hug I've ever been in.

That was when I saw a man come up to me in a suit, looking happy.

"Bella, I'm Mike Matthews of Raining Records. We'd like to sign a record deal with you."

That was the first moment in months that my life was looking up.

* * *

**SORRY IF THERE ARE SPELLING/GRAMMER ISSUES!!!!!**

**The Song in this is:**

**_Maybe_ by Kelly Clarkson**

**Ahh.... Not very good. I'm not good at writing, so i apologize. **

**I might only continue this if someone wants me too. But i have ideas of where this could go....**

**Review!!!!**  
**Story Alerts & Favs appreciated!!!**


	2. Haunted & Screaming

**DISCLAIMER!!! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!!!!!! In my dreams it does, but.... that's not reality. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, excecpt Lucas.**

**A/N: Can someone please review???? u know what? you can flame me. Just, someone PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **

**4 EVERY1 WHO HAS ADDED THIS TO A STORY FAV/ALERT, INTERNET COOKIE FOR YOU!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Haunted & Screaming

***present day***

"Bella, you're on in five." Lucas told me. I was now on my second tour ,ever. I had thought of the title. It's the _Haunted _tour. Raining Records was against it, but, as long as I was making them money, and I said I would quit otherwise, they agreed.. Haunted is one of the tracks on the album, _Whatever._ Haunted is my personal favorite.

So, here I was, backstage, at my concert in Philly, waiting to go on and perform Haunted to open the concert. The way we had had the stage set up, was that I had to walk on go down a hallway, a small set of stairs, and then repeat four more times on the other floors four times until I reached the bottom. Yay. Five floors of steps and walking over vines in heals and a floor-length dress, and not kill myself. Lucas must have failed to tell them that I was the most klutziest person in the world.

"B, you're on!" Lucas almost yelled, pushing me onto the stage. I could hear some really loud applause happening here. I quickly made sure my earpiece-mic was turned on, and then started to walk down, watching my feet. Once I made sure I wouldn't fall over before I even really started the concert and look like a total idiot, I started to sing.

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

_Where are you?_  
_I need you_  
_Don't leave me here on my own_  
_Speak to me_  
_Be near me_  
_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger_  
_Only to my eye_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_Don't leave my side_  
_It's not fair_  
_Just when I found my world_  
_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

I was about halfway down now, and so far I haven't tripped and almost killed myself more than five times. This must be a personal record for me, considering how accident-prone I am.

_I miss you, you hurt me_  
_You left with a smile_  
_Mistaken, your sadness_  
_Was hiding inside_  
_Now all that's left_  
_Are the pieces to find_  
_The mystery you kept_  
_The soul behind a guise_

_Where are you_  
_I need you_  
_Don't leave me here on my own_  
_Speak to me_  
_Be near me_  
_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?_  
_All these questions run through my mind_  
_I wish I couldn't feel at all_  
_Let me be numb_  
_I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you?_  
_I need you_  
_Don't leave me here on my own_  
_Speak to me_  
_Be near me_  
_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?_  
_Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

Then there was more thunderous applause. I should really thank my fan base more. I remember when I did that open mic contest and I thought it was just stupid, like I would ever win. I should also thank Lucas more. He had been like an older brother to me these past two years since _they_ left me. I still had another floor to go, so my awesome band kept playing the music to Haunted. I still always hurt after hearing that last line. He was nearly smiling when he left me. The jerk.

But I had moved on, just as he said he wanted me to move on. Sure, I had had about thirty boyfriends in the past two years, but I only usually went out with them for a week or two. The record was about three weeks. It might even be less than that. They usually didn't care about me at all, just wanted the money that came with my name. More jerks. Did that count as moving on? What does the fact that it hurts to think about him, and the fact that I think about him almost hourly mean?

It was on the last and final floor when disaster struck.

My bad luck just couldn't stay away at most times.

My dress caught on one of the last few vines. My dress catching caused me to fall, head-first, into more vines, and then the floor.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was the screaming.

* * *

**The Song is _Haunted_ By Kelly Clarkson**

**A/N: Okay. So.... for all like five awesome people who have faved/alerted, i might not be able to update until Sunday or Monday, but i should by Wednesday at the latest. Much going on at my school tomorrow, my birthday's saturday(yay!), and i have a lot of homework i need to do, so..... yeah.**

**Again, sorry its not that good.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	3. Finale & Encore

**DISLAIMER!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL (*tears*)**

**A/N So, againts my belief, i managed to find time today to write this.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TWO PEOPLE: **

**PB & J- the best friend i could ever ask for. today at lunch she put a candle in a brownie and sung happy birthday with my other best friend. :)**

**Cottlover22- they asked me with twilight on top (awesome phrasing, loved it) to dedicate this chapter to them.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapt 3.

It was only a second or two that I was blacked out, though. I was aware again, and I could feel the pain going through my leg.

I saw Lucas and other huge-looking people coming out of the sides of the stage.

"Bella, you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah. Just help me up." I could feel the dress being unhooked from the vine.

"I told them not to put them where I could trip over them." I said, walking off stage.

"Personally, I thought that was your best concert starting ever." He said, holding back a laugh now that he realized I was okay.

"Shut up!" I said, only making him laugh more.

Since everyone saw that I could walk, they decided I was fine.

Twenty minutes later, I was back on stage, the haunted set was moved (thank god), and it looked like a normal stage. Sometimes it was so annoying, that, in the quest for the show to be different, it involved complicated stuff I could trip over. Trust me, this was not the first time I had tripped over a set piece. Or the second. Probably more like fourteenth.

"hey guys!" I yelled into the mic, getting a loud cheer from the audience. "Some entrence? Not many concerts start out like that!" I yelled into it, getting mixed laughter and applause.

"So, how about we get onto some music?" I yelled, getting amped up.

More applause, my cue to start.

I played through the setlist we had made, and, then, the desperate song came up. Why did i ever put that as the last song?

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
Never thought things would change, hold me tight  
Please don't say again that you have to go_

_A bitter thought_  
_I had it all_  
_But I just let it go_  
_Hold your silence_  
_It's so violence since you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_  
_'Till the day we'll be back together_  
_I will be waiting for you_

_If I had told you_  
_You would've listened_  
_You had stayed_  
_You would be here forever_  
_Never went away_

_It would never have been all the same_  
_All our time what have been in vain_  
_Cause you had to go_

_The sweetest thought_  
_Had it all_  
_Cause I did let you go_  
_All our moments keep me warm_  
_When you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_  
_'Till the day we'll be back together_  
_I will be waiting for you_

The only song I ever allowed myself to sound desperate in. My audience didn't have to suffer with me through the pain. I had learned to hold everything inside, let my emotions rule me only when no one else would hear and have to suffer with the poor little depressed girl. After Edward left, Charlie started taking the bullets out of his gun again when he got home. I wouldn't commit suicide. I just can't do that to my family. I'd rather live broken forever than put my mother, my father, Lucas, through the pain of losing someone they loved. Just like I have. I knew he wouldn't come back, he already had money, and so any other reason to come back would be that he loved me, but he had made it very clear that day in the forest that he didn't want me. And, who breaks up with you in a forest? Like, really. Have some class.

The applause still going strong, I looked to my left, where I could see Lucas giving me the thumbs up sign, meaning keep going. He knows I hate doing encores! But…. As long as I'm doing one, I might as well do a song I know.

I ran over and ran this by Lucas.

"Girl, it's your concert. They love you no matter what. You could probably go out there and sing and they would feel honored to be in your presence." He said in reply.

"Okay, mr. overexageration. Guys," I called to the band, "We're doing _I'm Gone, I'm Going_." I said. I could see the shock on their faces.

"What?" asked my drummer, Markk. Yes, he spells it with two ks. Deal with it.

"You heard me. They want an encore, I've sung every song on all of my albums and even some that aren't on the albums, we're doing it. This is the last show we're doing in Philly. The city of brotherly love. Why not give them all we've got.

"Bella, I think you're going crazy. But, whatever floats your boat." He said, finally giving up, realizing that it was a lost effort. As arguing often is with me.

"Hey! You guys want more?" I asked the audience when I went back out. This was replied to by applause. As, im learning, mostly everything is with me.

"Okay, this is a little song called _I'm Gone, I'm Going _by Lesley Roy. Let's hit it, boys!" I yelled. I knew the lyrics by heart, this was one of my favorite songs.

_(Oh!)_

_So sick of hearing your words_  
_All i can hear you say_  
_Is how you want me to live_  
_My life a different way._  
_I'm gonna pack all my things,_  
_I'm gonna do it just watch me.(watch me)_

_I'm like a rat in a cage_  
_I'm about to lose it all_  
_and I ain't gonna give up Until I'm standing tall_  
_I'm gonna throw it on the edge_  
_Just get it over with_  
_Watch me, (watch me)_

_'Cause life is way too short_  
_And I cant wait no more_

_Here I go_  
_I'm gone, I'm going_  
_I'm so over you, and I dont care_  
_and I won't go back_  
_Cause I know if I do, I won't make it_  
_Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_  
_So sick of falling apart and crawling back again_  
_So sick of playing the games that I can never win_  
_I really had it, just so so sick of it_  
_Watch me, (just watch me)_

_Cause life is way too short_  
_and I can't wait anymore_

_Here I go_  
_I'm gone, I'm going_  
_I'm so over you, and I dont care_  
_and I won't go back_  
_cuz I know if I do, I won't make it_  
_Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_

_I won't look back_  
_I won't look back no more_

_(Hey) (Hey) (Hey)_

_So here I go,_  
_I'm gone, I'm going_  
_I'm so over you, and I don't care_  
_And I won't go back_  
_'Cause I know if I do, I wont make it_  
_Forgive me, I cant take it anymore_

"Thank you, Philadelphia! You rock!" I yelled at the audience.

Next stop, Seattle.

* * *

**Okay, so the songs in this are:  
I'm Gone, I'm Going by Lesley Roy  
Bittersweet by Within Temptations**

**AWESOME REVIEWERS: PB & J, Cottlover22, Happysmiles159 (who wished me a happy bday, making me smile), little-bella9, tkdprincess96**

**i tried to make this longer.... but i dont think it worked. o well.**

**No, but i seriously dont think im gonna be able to update tomorrow. sorry. i have to do birthday stuff that you do when its your birthday :)**

**GAH! A CLIFFHANGER!!!!! WHAT WILL GO DOWN IN SEATTLE?????  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! **

**reviews + me= happy me**

**happy me = better and faster writing me **

**just a little math 4 u all. :)**


	4. Truth or Dare

**DICLAIMER!!!! Still dont own twilight. STill crying over it.**

**Same awesome reviewers as last time! the internet cookies go to them! **

**This chapt dedicated to happysmiles159 cuz i like their enthusiam in reviews and cuz i can! they actually didn't ask me to, but i did anyway.**

* * *

CHAPT 4- Truth or Dare

"So, B, truth or dare?" WE were on our tour bus, we had been driving straight through the night, and it was three in the morning, Philly time. WE were somewhere near the Dakotas, so, it was around three a.m. where we were. I was chilling with the band, Markk; Jimmy, our guitarist (besides me); Holly, our drummer; and JP, our bassist. I had been asked by Markk, and we were trying to pass the time.

"Dare." I said, feeling confident.

"Okay. SO, this is a two part dare. I dare you to tell us the guy you have always loved the most out of all your hundred-some boyfriends and you have to sing a song about him in Seattle." Dang. I didn't want to go sing a song about Edward at a concert where I knew people who knew me would be driving up to go see. But, you can't turn down a dare.

"Fine. Edward Cullen is the one I loved the most, and I will sing a song about him." I said in reply, looking defeated.

"Isn't he the one who left you in the middle of the forest because he thought you weren't good enough for him and he thought you would be better off without him?" Holly asked, knowing the answer was yes. Darn sleep talking. I had never gone into so much detail before that I had been told about, though. Another thing Edward did. Who watches you sleep? Stalker.

"Yes. And I used to think he had class." I said, looking annoyed.

They dropped it.

"Ok, JP." I said, pausing for dramatic effect. I could tell I was scaring him, he looked nervous. "Truth or dare?" I asked him, knowing the answer would be dare.

"Dare."Called it.

"Okay, in Seattle, I dare you to go up to the hottest person you see there and ask them out. If they say no, don't leave them alone until they threaten to call the cops on you or something of the sort. If they say yes, then you have to go out with them on a date, lasting at least two hours." I said, looking triumphant. He would do it.

"Fine. Holly, truth or dare?" he asked, turning his attention to Holly.

Three more hours until we reached Seattle. Three more hours of this game. Great.

*In Seattle the next day, during their sound check*

"B, don't forget to write that song into the set list!" Markk called. Lucas had no idea what we were talking about. He always preferred to just take a plane to our next location instead of taking the fun-filled tour bus.

"You know I won't, Markk!" I yelled back at him. I was busy putting a new string on my guitar. During our rapid game of truth or dare this morning, I had been dared to cut off all the strings on my guitar. This ended with me in tears. My guitar couldn't betray me, and I had betrayed it.

I sometimes think I'm going crazy. Well, it wouldn't be a first.

"Bella, ready for sound check?" Lucas asked. He needs to stop acting like such a parent and have fun for once in his life. If that's possible for him.

"Yea. Just let me finish putting on this string. There." I said as I finished putting it on. "Okay. Now I'm ready."

I had a feeling that something big was going to go down in Seattle. Good or bad, I didn't know.

(Insert line)

The concert was set to start at eight thirty and it was eight twenty seven. On in three. We decided to end with my dare. I would be ridiculed for the rest of forever for it, but I didn't care.

I started the concerts the usual way, pretending to be amped up even when I didn't feel like it. No one ever deserves to suffer with someone else. Unless they were the ones who caused it.

We ran through the entire set list except for the last song, it was eleven fifteen. Great. Well, at least our other concert in Seattle was tomorrow.

I then got ready for the last song.

"Okay, guys. This is the final song of the night!" this was met by sadness. I love these fans. "Don't worry, we have another show in Seattle tomorrow, but only about ten tickets are left! And you can follow us to another city on the tour!" I said, and then this was answered by cheering.

"One, two, three, and four..." I was on the piano, playing.

_I tried to tell myself he got a good impression  
I tried to make myself ask him one simple question  
But I did not know how he felt, it wasn't easy  
So I let him slip, I let him slip away_

_But did he know_  
_Did he know, oh_  
_Did he know that he was the only one I noticed_

_Did Edward know I wanted him bad_  
_I just couldn't show the feelings I had_  
_Did Edward see in me what I saw in him_  
_'Cause it was everything_  
_It was everything_

_When summer came, I knew that it was surely over_  
_We'd graduate and I wouldn't find a four leaf clover_  
_And if he wanted me the same way that I wanted him_  
_There was no, there was no indication_

_But did he know_  
_Did he know, oh_  
_Did he know that he was the boy I needed_

_Did Edward know I wanted him bad_  
_I just couldn't show the feelings I had_  
_Did Edward see in me what I saw in him_  
_'Cause it was everything_  
_It was everything_

_Don't know why I couldn't tell him_  
_Must've been way too afraid_  
_Now he's gone, I'll never see him_  
_I'll never say what I needed to say_

_When I noticed him looking in my direction_  
_Was it just a figment of my imagination_  
_I'd like to think the reason he never talked to me_  
_Was a tragic case of the butterflies I couldn't see_

_Did Edward know I wanted him bad_  
_I just couldn't show the feelings I had_  
_Did Edward see in me what I saw in him_  
_'Cause it was everything_  
_It was everything_

_Did Edward know I wanted him bad  
I just couldn't show the feelings I had  
did Edward see in me what I saw in him  
'Cause it was everything  
It was everything_

"Goodnight, Seattle!" I yelled to the audience, and then walked off stage.

After we put our instruments away and, in my case, put my guitar in its case because I'm incapable of moving a piano, even if it's on wheels.

After we walked away, we told JP to get on with his dare.

We saw him walk over to some blond chick and stop chatting her up. The first thing I caught was:

"…back off dude, or I'm calling the cops!" the blond spat. Wait, I knew that voice. It was a voice that whenever I had heard it, it had been insulting me. A voice I knew I would never hear again after that day in the forest.

It was the voice of Rosalie Hale.

* * *

**GAH! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!?!**

**The Song is: _Edward _By Shannon Thomas**

**Im better than i thought at this whole write and post things. But i've been working on this chapter for three hours deciding where to go with it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Rosalie

**Stephenie Meyer still owns twilight, people...**BPOV

* * *

After seeing Rosalie, I ran back, going to get my guitar which I had actually left there. What I never, ever, would have expected was what happened next.

RPOV

I was here, at Bella's concert. Why, I still don't know. Alice told me I had to be here to forgive the mistakes, whatever that means. I was the one who had been the harshest to her. I should have been nicer. I know I come across as mean, but I thought she had been making a mistake, and I aired that view...... In a way that might have seemed a little mean. I texted Alice when I heard the intro she said for her last song. She was saying it was done as a dare from someone named Markk. The dare was to sing a song about one of her past boyfriends. Alice had told me that Bella had had about thirty boyfriends in the past two years. Alice bought all the magazines that have Bella on the cover. Then, Markk, I presumed jumped in and said it being about the ex-boyfriend she had loved the most.

Then, what struck me. She started to sing _Edward_ by Shannon Thomas.

I knew Edward has screwed up by leaving her! That guy needs to put his heart before his overly-large head for once. Us leaving had only destroyed his and Bella's happiness! That idiot! It had also destroyed our family. Everyone had grown farther apart. Alice had lost her best friend, and wasn't the same hyper pixie anymore. Japer blamed it all on him. Esme felt like she had lost a child. Emmett felt like he had lost a sister. Carlisle tried to bring our family back together, but it just wasn't the same anymore. I'm even ready to admit that I missed Bella. She had made Edward happy, something I hadn't ever seen from him. Now everyone rarely saw Edward at all. We were all together for the time being, and my excuse was that I had some errands to run. I just had to tell Bella we were sorry. Alice had texted me that all seven of us Cullens were going to her other concert tomorrow. Edward would be so pissed when he found out. But, we're gonna live in the moment right now. I'll just block my thoughts. Hopefully, that will work.

Their song finished. They were all walking off stage. This was my chance. Before I could go to talk to her, one of her band members came up to me and asked me out. As if! This dude was really irritating me. Does he not understand what leave me alone means?

"Dude, back off or I'm calling the cops." I spat at him, and then he left. I then looked and saw Bella going back to get something. I followed after her.

"Bella!" I called. She stopped to turn and look at me. Then she turned around and kept walking. She must have hard feelings. I don't blame her. At all.

Okay. No nice calling-and-hoping-she'll-listen Rosalie. I put my hand on her shoulder and made her turn around.

"What?" she asked. By the look I could see in her eyes, she definitely did have hard feelings.

"Bella," I started, but she must have known where I was planning to go with this.

"Don't say you're sorry, Rosalie. The past is the past. You can't take back everything. Some things, sorry just doesn't cover." She said. Probably going for one of those dramatic TV moments that happen just before it cuts to a commercial. Well, if this is what she was aiming for, she was achieving it.

"Well, it's not our fault Edward's a total idiot." I knew he was an idiot. She knew he was an idiot.

"Rose, I know he's a total idiot. He left me in a freaking forest. A _forest. _As in, with trees and roots and vines and other stuff I could probably trip over." She said.

"Are you heading back to forks?" I asked her, knowing she would be. Maybe I could get her to stop in and see Alice. Alice would love that.

"Yeah. I'm going to see Charlie. I haven't seen him since Christmas. Long time no see." I saw what she was talking about. Kind of. It was the middle of July.

"Well, can you please stop in and see Alice? Please?" I started to beg. Who ever knew this day would come, where I, Rosalie Hale, would be begging Bella Swan, for something. Alice is so lucky I love her.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. Knowing that I usually can get what I want. "I have to tell the guys, though. Can I catch a ride with you?" she asked. I nodded. She ran to go tell her band mates this.

They nodded and the girl, Harley or Hayley or Holly or something said, "Wait….. Is she the sister of that guy that left you in the woods?" H-something asked. Bella nodded.

"Well, have fun Bella." Holly, I decided her name was said, and then walked off with the others.

Bella, guitar with her, then came back over at a slow, human pace.

"Okay. Let's go." She said.

I really admire that girl sometimes.

Then I got a text from Alice.

_Ask B wat her # iz_

I asked Bella, she gave me her number, and I texted it to Alice. I also added it to my contacts. Just in case.

Bella and Alice then engaged in a phone converstation that I found pretty boring.

The best part, though, was when we pulled into the driveway, and Alice ran outside faster that I would have ever though possible, even for a vampire. She then had Bella in a hug, and then they were jumping up and down and sqealing in delight. If only I had a video camera. I looked into the window. Jasper was filming it.

Emmett then came running out the front door, screeming "BELLA!!!!!!" kind of like alice. I saw him shove Alice to the and then pull Bella into a bone-crushing hug.

I heard her say " Can't breathe, Emmett." And then Emmett's laughter that followed.

Then, standing in the doorway was Edward.

BPOV

Great. What to do now. Here comes the guy who breaks up with people in the middle of forests.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but there are no song lyrics in it, soo....**

**tomorrow is monday. school day. probably no update. sorry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Conversations

**I don't own twilight. i am 100% sure my name izn't stephenie meyer. **

**SO.... this chapt iz dedicated 2 PB & J for their always-animated reviews!!!!!  
i love the fav line part!!!!!!!!!**

**so.... this is the longest 1 w/out song lyrics. the next 1 will prob b long n hav about 2 or 3 songs in it. just depends how it plays out.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After the hugging was out of the way, we all went into the living room, for everyone except Edward to leave twenty minutes late. I was 95% sure that they were doing this so Edward and I would get back together. Fat chance.

I happen to value my pride, thank you very much.

We sat there for about ten minutes, not saying anything. Then, the genius decided to speak up.

"Bella-" he said before I cut him off

"I don't want to hear it Edward." I said in a harsh tone. To answer any questions, yes, I do have hard feelings. Emmett punching me hard. And that would hurt. A lot.

"But-" he started before I cut him off again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Edward." I was being harsh today. But he deserved it..

"Is it worth saying-"

"Considering you're saying it, probably not." I'm getting so good at this whole comeback thing. So, I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you. Or trash my music.

He flinched. Good.

"This whole apology thing isn't gonna work on me." I clued him in. "First of all, you spazz about the littlest things. I had forgiven Jasper the second he attacked me. It wasn't his fault. But noooo… You have to blow things way out of proportion, just like always. So, you take the idiotic path, uproot your entire family like the stupid person you are. Then, you ruin all the respect I ever had for you. You could have just told me that you were breaking up with me. You choose the over dramatic route. You chose up to break up with me in a freaking _forest_, of all places, when you know I'm the klutziest person alive, did you hear what happened in Philly?" I asked him. I was ranting, but at this point I didn't care.

"So _excuse _me, Mr. know-it-all, but sorry if I think for one second that _sorry _won't cut it." Me, still being overly harsh. Me, also still not caring.

Then, Alice burst in.

"Hey Bella, Emmett wants to put his number in his phone. Can I borrow it?" she asked.

I tossed it to her. "Sure. But make sure he doesn't crash my phone. Again." Yeah. Alice gets nice me. It was Edward only that I was mad at, really. I tossed her my phone, knowing she would catch it.

She did, and took it outside to give to Emmett, probably.

He wouldn't break it.

Hopefully.

**APOV**

I had an idea! I went inside, and asked Bella for her phone. We had all heard her ranting with Edward. I knew he felt bad. Probably her idea.

That girl's got style!

I took her phone, went outside, set up a chat room, and texted them all 2 accecpt the chat room request. Bella had made them all get the app.

_**This iz bella's friend alice. U guyz gotta play t or d w/ bella b4 2morrowz concert. **_i sent the chat.

_**Y?**_Someone chatted back. I checked the name. Markk.

_**Yahhhhh…. Y?**_ Holly chatted.

_**Guyzzz…. But y alice?**_ JP asked.

_**Do u want her 2 b happy? **_I chatted.

_**Yes **_Everyone said.

_**Ok. 1 of u haz 2 dare her 2 let u guyz cre8 the set list 4 2morrow n her nawt spazz about it. **_

_**Y? **_God. These people ask a lot of questions.

**Bcuz mi brother, Edward Cullen aka the only boy she eva rlly loved wull b there. She wont forgive him. Plus hez nawt tryin hard enuff 2 get her 2 4giv him. Its true. I saw a vision for the Edward song.**

_**Okay.**_Was the reply I received.

I just hope this works.

I then deleted the history of the chat on her phone. I wonder when she got the iPhone. I would have to ask her.

After I gave the phone to Emmett to put his number in so it would look authentic, I looked at the time on her phone. **3:17 **blared up at me. I looked in through the window where I would be able to see Bella. She wasn't tired at all. How late did she stay out at Hollywood parties?

Everyone was in on the plan, except Bella. I offered to drive her home. She told me her and her band were staying at Charlie's place. Charlie was an awesome guy. He had always liked me. I wondered idly if that still applied anymore.

After I dropped Bella off, I went home to clear the plan with everyone. Rosalie had done her job well. She had gotten us all tickets and backstage passes.

Best. Work. Ever.

Edward still didn't want to do this.

"Guys-"he started, but all of us cut him off.

Wel all yelled, "shut up and deal, Edward!" at him. If only I had had a video camera…….

**BPOV**

Alice came back in and gave me my phone, and I could see Emmett's number now in it. He had also texted me an old pic he had of me and him. I looked terrified. It was set as Emmett's picture.

Alice looked at me and said "it's 3:20. Want me to drive you home?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said, and, in a more rockstar-ish way than I'm willing to admit, I got my guitar and followed her out.

"Hey, when'd you get the iPhone?" she asked me, making small talk, I think.

"Last December. When'd you get the turbo?" I asked in return.

"May." Hm. Pretty new then.

"Cool." Nice, Bella. Cool. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"Bella." She said. Sounding like she wanted to continue, but I sure didn't.

"Alice, I'm not gonna talk about it." I said.

"How bad was it?" she asked me in a small voice.

"It lasted about two months before music in any way gets involved." I said. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Bella, trust me, everyone knows Edward is the world's biggest idiot. No one, especially me, is denying it. He needs to learn to start putting his heart before his head."

"I know. Alice, look, don't tell him I told him this, but I probably will forgive him in time." A long time, I thought to myself.

"Revenge?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes. Once I'm finished this tour, so two months, we are going to get this revenge going at full speed." I could tell she would like this. Tricking the mind reader. A difficult task. Not to involve Emmett in until necessary.

"We'll get on that later." I said as I got out. I hugged her. "Thanks for the ride." I said

I had missed her so much.

"Text me sometime!" she called as she drove away.

When I walked in, the band had already layed everything out on the living room floor.

"Hey guys." I said, hoping this conversation would be less akward than the one that went down at the Cullen's.

"Hey B. Have fun?" Markk asked. WE were all in our tour t-shirts. Tour tradition. Started after tour #1 when one of the makeup artist stole all of our regular cloting and sold it on eBay.

"Fun is not the word I would use. Now, I am going to fall over in exhaustion about thirty seconds after I go change." I said, and ran upstairs to my room, which was mainly bare, because all of my stuff was down in LA. But I still had some clothing for instances such as this one.

"Night, guys!" I said as I climbed under the blanket on the air mattress they had set out for me. I reached over to plug my phone into the charger that was on the other side of the mattress.

I was asleep within ten seconds.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review, cuz i wanna know. **

**If you have any ideas of wat the revenge could be, PM me or review or something. **

**Story alert/fav, you know all that jazz. OME!!! JAZZ = JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry. Twihard moment. or Fanpire moment. or both!!!!! itz raining. making me think of vampire playing baseball.**

**Enough of my randomness! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. The Concert In Seattle

"Bella, why did you do this to me?" Edward called from down the well. That's right. I shoved him down a well. With Emmett's help, of course. I can't be working alone against a vamp, now can I?

"I did this to you because you left me jerkwad!" I called as Emmett put a huge stone slab over the well opening.

We ran top speed in the other direction.

* * *

**Okay. That was a bit for PB & J, who wouldn't leave me alone until I said I'd put it in.**

**sTill don't own twilight. SMEyer owns the cullens, bella, charlie, etc. I only own the other bandmembers, lucas, amy, people who you've never heard of in any other fic. **

**ONTO THE CHATPER!!!!**

**BPOV**

"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?" JP asked me.

"Dare." I said. No way was I doing a truth again after last night. WE were in my dad's new car that wasn't the cruiser, thank god. I had bought him a Lexus® for Christmas. It was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Which I do.

"Okay…….. I dare you to let us create the setlist and you can't tell anyone or throw any fits about it." God. JP knew how much I hated for other people to create the set list.

"Okay. But I get to make them for the rest of the tour." I said, refusing to go down without a fight.

"Guys, we're here." Charile said. WE had almost forgotten he was here. He was coming to the show later tonight.

"Thanks dad! Love you!" I called as we ran towards the stage.

****two hours later*****

Letting them create the set list was a bad idea.

All of the songs were love songs, which they know I hate. And the ones that aren't about love are about breaking up with someone. This was going to be my most desperate sounding concert ever.

"B, come on! The concert starts in three hours and we need to do another soundcheck!" lucas called. It would kill that man to have some fun sometimes.

**APOV**

It was all set. We were driving to Seattle, about a two hour drive from Forks. Edward was still being surly, even though I guaranteed him that he and Bella would go back to being an awesome couple before two am. So, around the time or a little after her concert ends.

I had seen JP ask Bella. She wasn't happy. At all. Especially not when she saw the setlist. She claimed all of the songs made her soud desperate or in love.

Whoever would have thought getting two people together could be so _difficult???_

**JP POV  
**Bella wasn't happy with me, that was for sure. She claimed that the songs made her sound desperate.

You know, sometimes I liked her when she was more codependent

The setlist wasn't that bad. These were the songs:

_Sober_

_Tangled up in me_

_Taking Chances_

And about thirty other songs that I don't feel like mentioning. I have no idea how any of those make her sound desperate. She WROTE the majority of them!

I hope this works.

**BPOV**

I could tell something was up. You would have to be blind not to know. The entire band seemed antsy. When I asked them what was up, these were the replys I got.

JP: "Do you have an extra guitar string?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Holly: "Gah! I lost a drum stick! It was one of my lucky sticks!

Markk: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella." That might be true. If he didn't stink at lying.

"Guys, you know I'll find out, right?" they nodded. They need to work on their lying. Seriously.

"Bella, we need you in wardrobe. Now." My bed-head looking hairstyle that I often wore didn't come from sleep, more like an hour of trying to get it perfect. But, then again as my stylist often said, bed-head never looked so good.

I guess that's one way you could put it.

Not really. I am a klutzy self conscious person. Deal with it.

I think this concert will run well.

"Bella do you know?" Amy, my stylist, asked me as she worked on my hair.

"Um, about that thing that everyone doesn't want to tell me?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I take it you don't know." She guessed.

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

"Do you want to know?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said turning to look at her.

"Ok. You'll find out after the concert!" she said, backing away from the chair that I was sitting at so I wouldn't be able to smack her, even if it would be playfully. Aparently, it always comes out harder than I mean it to. My band learned that the hard way.

Oh well.

Suddenly, my phone started playing in my pocket. "haven't met you yet" by Michael Bublé started playing. Whos ringtone was that?

"Hello?" I said, picking up the phone. I hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID.

"HI BELLA!" Emmett screamed into the phone.

"Emmett! You do realize I have to go sing onstage in," I checked my watch. An hour "in an hour, and you completely screwing up my eardrum will not help at all. I kind of need to know when to come in, and that involves listening to other people." I said, getting annoyed.

"Do you want to know what your band isn't telling you?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered immedietly. He chuckled.

"Okay, well what they're hiding from you is.."

"EMMETT!" I heard alice yell, not far from him.

"Dang! Gotta go! Love ya lil' sis!" he said as he hung up the phone.

So close, but.. yet still so far.

Sigh. This was going to be a long concert.

"On in thirty secs, guys!" someone said through the earpiece. Lucas. I gave him the thumbs up sign.

We walked onto stage to monsterous applause. I couldn't help but smiling at this.

"Hello, Seattle!" I screamed. This was the moment. Playing near my hometown.

WE then went into playing "Sober", my newest single from my next album, which I still haven't finished recording. Still have a track or two left.

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no

Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am

Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

Was Edward a weed or a flower? Should I have accecpted his apologies this morning? Hmm. Maybe I should stop judging so quickly.

After that, we went immedietly into "Tangled Up in Me"

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _

I did actually kick a coke machine once. It ate my dollar. I almost got arrested for that one. _  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

After that, we did a lot of other songs until we were finally on the last song.

"Okay, guys. This last song is called "Taking Chances". It is such a good song, and I wrote it during the time where I was the most hopeful that I have ever been that everything was going to end up all right."

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

I loved him. So much. I was almost crying by this point. Happiness or sadness, I wasn't sure. How had I managed to get my pride so much in the way?

I love him. He left for my safety. I have to go find him and forgive him. What time is . I consulted my phone that I wasn't supposted to have on. 1:27.

"Thank you, Seattle!" I called into the audience. Now, we have a week before we have to do our next concert in Austin.

I went backstage, and ran to get changed quickly. I picked up my phone and texted Emmett what Edward's number was. The text I received back? All it told me to do was turn around.

I turned around and then ran straight into Edward' s arms, and I kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, another time where i should be doing hw, but im not. I have been working on this for three hours. I still don't think it's that good.**

**AWESOME REVIEWERS: PB & J, tkdprincess96, cottlover11, little-bella9, happysmiles159, demon, mindreadingweirdo, snoopykid, Skittles'n'Jellybeans, and Ivet Garica. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SONGS ARE:**

**Sober-Kelly Clarkson  
Tangled Up In Me- Skye Sweetnam  
Taking Chances- Celene Dion**


	8. Happiness Someday

**Another day another chapter....... Sorry it's so short.**

**YOu all know that i still dont own twilight, right? Well, i dont. *cry***

* * *

Chapt. 8- Happiness Someday

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry." Edward said to me while I was taking a five second break from kissing him.

"I know, you're an idiot. Now shut up." I said and went back to kissing him.

I wasn't consciously aware that other people were there until they started to speak up, aka annoy me.

"Wow. They forgive fast." Someone said. Emmett.

I pulled myself away from Edward for a moment. "Shut up, Emmett." I said. He only laughed. Then, I went back to kissing Edward.

**APOV**

YES! I looked at my watch. 1:34 am. Awesome, Alice. Right, as usual.

Edward and Bella were still making out, so I went over to formally introduce myself to her band.

I went over to where they now were. There was a blond girl with blue streaks in her hair, and two black haired guys that had color streaks in their hair

"Hey, I'm Alice." I said once I got over to her band.

"Hey, I'm Holly, this is Markk and JP." Said the blond with the blue highlights. Markk was the one whose highlights were orange, the JPs were red. Bella had purple highlights. Joy. She had just gotten those today. Oh! Maybe we could go shopping for cloting that would match those highlights perfectly later.

" Well, that worked out well." JP said, looking over at Bella and Edward.

Better late than never.

**BPOV**

We could hear the audience shouting for an encore.

"What do you say, guys?" I asked them, and they all nodded. I grabbed my guitar, gave Edward a quick peck, and walked out onto the stage to loud applause. Always give the people what they want, Lucas always said.

I had asked Edward, and he said go for it. "So, I know most of my music is known as sad. Yeah. That's been my life a lot lately. But, I am extremely happy to say that I am back together with the only boyfriend I've had that I've actually loved." Everyone in the audience was shouting at this point in happiness. "So, we are back together, but we both have issues, but that is the meaning behind this song." I smiled.

One, two three four.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

He had apologized. He was forgiven the second I started to kiss him.

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

He may have left me, but he was on the side of the stage now, and that's all that matters. You can't undo the past, but you can change the future.

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

We will make this right, sounds like he's just as determined as me.

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

We didn't need to have a bad ending. And it wasn't a bad ending. There was just a break between the happiness I had felt with him. But, there were good moments in that break. The open mic contest, the recording contract, the band, all of that. 

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

I was nearly crying by this point.

"Thank you, Seattle!" I called to the audience.

I then went off stage over to Edward.

"So, what did ya think?" I asked him.

He just smiled his awesome crooked smile. Have I ever mentioned how much I love that smile? Well, I do. So now you know.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked him, laughing now. Making him start laughing. Why are we laughing? I don't know.

"It was amazing. I like the hair." He commented.

"Is that what you're laughing at? I like it." I said to him.

"No, not why I'm laughing. I'll tell you later. And I love the highlights. The purple bed-head look is cool."

"Mhm. Sure." I told him, rolling my eyes.

**ESME POV**

I'm so happy for Edward. He is back with Bella. Last night was………I'm not even going to go there. Not pretty. I love Edward, he's like the son I never got to see grow up, and seeing him happy makes me happy.

He didn't like the plan that Alice had had. Now he would be forever grateful to her for reuniting him with Bella.

I'm pretty sure Bella was the only one here who hadn't know about the plan. Or else it wouldn't have worked. At all. According to Alice, Bella had almost managed to change the set list. I wonder what part it was in Taking Chances that made her want to forgive him……..

Well, she's always been a kindhearted person. That clearly hasn't changed in two years.

* * *

**Song is _Someday_ by Nickelback**

**The song doesn't really fit but..... o well.**

**Sorry again that it's so short.**

**I'm almost done the next chapter, but i prob wont post that until tomorrow.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Shopping Drama

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, three days. **

**Still don't own twilight.**

"Alice, do you want to go sh

* * *

opping?" I asked Alice. She started to squeal in delight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! And we can bring Holly!" YES!" she was jumping up and down. I called Holly.

"Hey, you wanna go shopping with me and Alice?" I asked Holly.

"Sure." She told me.

"Cool. Meet me at my house in twenty, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!" Alice said, bouncing up and down. How is it even possible for someone to have so much energy, I will never know?

"You wanna invite Rose?" I asked Alice.

"Good idea! ROSE!" she said.

"Yeah?" Rose asked when she was down half a second later.

"Wanna come shopping with me, Holly, and Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

"We're meeting Holly at my place in twenty." I told them.

WE got into Alice's Turbo, and we were there in two minutes.

I then went inside.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" I asked him

"Going fishing. What's up with you?" He asked in turn.

"Meeting Holly here to go shopping with Rose and Alice."

"Have fun!" he said with mock enthusiasm. He knew I had grown to like some shopping, but I still hated the majority of it. Oh well. CHarile walked out the door with all his equipment, said a quick hi to Rose and Alice, and yelled "Holly's here!" before he drove away.

"Hey holls!" I said as we met her down the driveway.

"Hey, B." she said to me.

"I think you know Alice, but this is Rosalie." I said, pointing to Rosalie.

"Hey." Rose said.

"Um, hi." Holly said.

"Let's go!" Alice nearly screamed.

This was going to be fun. Not really.

**APOV**

This was going to be so much fun! I was so glad Bella had gotten over her aversion to new clothes. Somewhat.

All was going well until twenty minutes into the car ride. We had turned on the radio, since Seattle was a far way away. WE heard "Haunted."

"Turn it off!" Bella ordered me.

"But I don't want to." I said

"Too bad. Rose, turn it off." Rose did. Dang. Rose was sitting up front with me, and Holly and Bella were in the back.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because Bella has issues with listing to the songs she's written." Holly explained. Bella smacked Holly playfully for this.

"It's true, though Bella! You have issues with it!"

"Holly, shut up!" Bella said in reply.

"Really, Bella?" Rosalie asked, amused. She thought this was hilarious.

"Can it, Rosalie." Bella said.

"We're here." I said.

"Okay, I'm buying. Everything." I said. I knew Bella would object. "Bella, don't go there." I told her.

**BPOV**

Alice was buying everything. I knew she would be, but it still annoyed me.

All was going well, until we were in this one store with a name I couldn't pronounce. They must have been some diehard fans.

"Oh. My. God." One of the two people, best friends by the look of it. "Are you Bella Swan?" they asked me.

"Yeah." I told them.

"Can we please have autographs and a picture?" They asked me with pleading eyes.

"Do you have a pen, a piece of paper, and a camera?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Then why not."

"Oh, and are you Holly, her drummer?" the other one asked Holly. Holly nodded.

"Here, Alice, can you take a picture?" I asked her and tossed her the camera. "Holls, get in the picture." I told her. Alice took the picture.

"Now, me and Holly can both sign them. Who am I making this out to?" I asked them

"Bridget." One replied, looking star struck. I wasn't that famous.

"And, your name?" I asked the other one.

"Amy." She looked star struck also.

I wrote out the autographs, Alice handed them back the camera, and then we went back to shopping.

"B, that's really nice how you just did that." Alice told me. Rosalie had gone off with Holly to look in another part of the store.

"Not really. It's just a picture." I told her.

She shook her head. "They idolize you. I could see it in their eyes. They called their friends and told them there life was complete, Bella."

"Really?" I asked her. Why were these kids idolizing me? What have I done good enough to deserve it?

"Yeah." She said.

I was pretty happy for the rest of the day, until a worker in another store started being totally disrespectful to me. I had to go all dive-pop-star on them.

They had been telling me that I looked fat in those jeans and that I have horrible cheek bones, and that my music stinks, and that my band is terrible. The first two I could of handled, but, when you involve the music, it gets personal.

"Excuses me?" I asked the worker, willing them, if they had the guts to apologize to me.

"Do you know who I am? I mean, I presume you do, considering you went and insulted it. You know what? Up until two years ago, my life stunk. I changed that. And what about you? You are working at a stupid store in a mall, and probably don't get payed a lot. You know what? Let me speak to your manager." I told the worker. Show her to insult someone.

The manger came out minutes later. "I'm sorry, but what seems to be the problem?" they asked. I could tell they already knew, but they wished they didn't.

"Easy. I came in here, wanting to buy something, and then your worker comes up to me, and starts insulting me for no reason. She said that I looked fat in the jeans that I was wearing, which, by the way," I said, looking over at the worker, "jeans I would have bought, had you not insulted them in me, tells me I have horrible cheekbones. That, I would have been able to handle. The thing, though, that she had no right to do at all, was when she went on to insult my music, and my band. Against me, fine, I don't care, but, bring my friends into this, I get angry. If I were you, I would get some new workers who understand how to respect a person." I told the manager, and walked out the entrance, followed by Alice, Rose, and Holly.

"Nice, Bella." Holly told me, smiling.

"She can insult me all she wants, but, she shouldn't have brought you guys into it. That was just stupid of her."

We finished our shopping and drove home.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and tell me!!!**

**I've written a new story called Sing For The Moment. Please go check it out!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Markk's Conversation

**OME SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE!!!!!!**

**I had writers block. And i was away......**

**It has been about a week since i last updated. In that time, i have not acquired twilight. In simpler words, I do not own the twilight characters**

**Oh, and i couldn't remember if i mentioned Holly's last name or not, soooooo..... i just put in a last name.**

* * *

Markk's POV

The girls were out shopping today. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen have dragged Bella Swan and Holly Lambert shopping. The apocalypse must be approaching. What world is this where Bella and Holly go shopping?

Me, JP, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all playing video games. Lucas had fired Jimmy after the Philly concert. Bella begged him not to, but you just can't bend Lucas.

We were currently playing Halo. Emmett was awesome at this game and kept beating us all.

Sigh. Oh well. My mom, back when she was still alive, always thought video games were bad for you.

After watching Emmett play for the last three hours, I wondered how much he played video games. He was _good! _Like, insanely good at this game.

I then decided to have a conversation with Edward about very important matters. Ones that couldn't wait.

"Hey, Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded, and got up and followed me out.

"Look, you may or may not know this. Bella's my best friend. We've been best friends since we were five. Later, Holly and JP came to our school. They were outcast. JP, because of his love for music, and Holly because she always wore long sleeves and pants, no matter what weather. I know the reason why, but it's not my past to tell. Then, three years ago, she went to Forks to make her mother happy. That's just the kind of person she is." I started.

"You with me?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay, so, she went to Forks. We all still emailed and web chatted with her. She became happier than we had ever seen her. She actually decided to go out with a boy for once. His name was Edward, and, to quote her, he was a 'sweet guy'. Then, Two years ago, her emails become less frequent, so we all called and talked over speaker phone to her. WE mentioned you, and she broke down crying, saying words I'm not going to repeat. We told Renee, because Renee and Holly are neighbors. I was going out with Holly at the time, I still am, but Holly was upset that her best friend was upset." I said, pausing to take a breath, and deciding how to continue.

"So, me and Holly keep contacting her. WE had always had dreams of being a band. Bella calls us up one day, and she tells us that we need to catch the next flight to Seattle. She's saying that she landed a recording contract and that she needs a band." I told him, remembering that day. The smile we could hear in her voice. How happy she had sounded for the first time in months.

"We went to Seattle, and became Bella Swan's band. She offered to change the name to a band and not just her, but we told her to just keep it as her name. Three months later, _Fighting _comes out, and bam we have a huge fan base. We release more albums over the next two years. Fast forward after our first tour to our second. WE didn't go to Seattle the first time, and Raining Records decides we need to go to Seattle. So, on the way there, we play truth or dare. I dare Bella to say who is the guy that she's loved the most, because she's had a lot of boyfriends, and sing a song about them. She says you and sings 'Edward'. Then, JP, off of a dare, goes and hits on Rosalie. They have a conversation, and, they went back to your house or something. All I know is that the next day, she's running off stage going to make out with you after we created the set list after Alice told us to." I looked at him.

"I have no idea where you're going with this." Edward told me.

"I didn't think so. Look, all I know is, the other guys were distractions. You were the only one she actually loved. So, if you plan on breaking up with her, just do it now. Don't lead her on _again, _then break up with her and leave her in a forest. Just cut it off now. " I told him.

"Markk, I don't plan on leaving her again. That was a stupid mistake. I thought she would be better off without me. Don't tell anyone about this, but I'm planning on proposing to her soon. I never stopped loving her. Every second I was away from her, I was thinking about how I screwed up in leaving her."

I was so not expecting to hear that from him.

"Okay. Good luck." I told him, and then went back inside.

Actually, I had a feeling that he would very well succeed.

Bella seemed to love him just that much.

* * *

**WOAH!!!!! EDWARDS GONNA PROPOSE?!?!?! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**There will most likley be a song in the next one. Not sure.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. Baby, Just Say Yes!

**I will not give you excueses to why this chapter was not up sooner. **

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

APOV

I had had a vision of Edward and Markk's conversation. When we had gotten home, after dropping off Bella, Holly, Markk, and JP, Edward had had a conversation.

"I have the perfect idea, Edward!" I had told him, excited.

HE quickly read my thoughts.

"You have to do it the last night she's in town." I said to him. He nodded.

"This better work Alice." He threatened me.

"Trust me, it will."

That conversation was a week ago. Today was the day.

I'm talking about Edward proposing to Bella. We were going to have the wedding in June. Eleven whole months from now. Considering it's July, almost august. More time to plan!

"Edward, trust me, this will work." I told him. He seemed nervous. A first for him.

"You better be right." He told me. He was wearing jeans and a polo. A look I knew for a fact that Bella loved on Edward.

I went and picked up Bella and her band. Good. They were all wearing the outfits I told them too. Bella is finally starting to learn that life is easier when you just can it and listen to me.

"Alice, will you tell me where we're going?"Bella asked me.

"No. It's a surprise. Actually, everyone else knows but you. I just felt like annoying you." I said to her laughing.

Once we got to the house, everyone was outside. Edward and Bella started to kiss, until Emmett (very loudly) shouted, "Go get a room, you two!" making everyone laugh, and, no surprise, Bella blush.

"Okay, so Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Holly are going in Emmett's jeep. Everyone else, in my car!" I yelled.

Everyone knew this would be difficult. WE were eleven people taking two cars, when each car doesn't usually hold more than four people.

I have no idea what went on in the other car seating-wise, but me, Jasper, Markk, JP, and Rosalie. Rosalie still was just ignoring JP. I let Rosalie drive and me and Jasper squeezed in the back with JP, while Markk sat in the front.

Where were we going, exactly? Why, we were going to a karaoke restaurant.

**BPOV**

"Edward, will you tell me where we're going?" I asked him.

I was sitting on top of him. Emmett was driving, and Holly was in the passanger seat. Carlisle and Esme had managed to squeeze in the back along with Edward, but, it was either sit on Edward or the car floor. That one was a no-brainer.

"Look out the window." I did. We were at _Sing for the Moment._ Wow. Alice had dragged us all to a karaoke restaurant.

Well, at least I was wearing a cute outfit. I was wearing a dress that was light and dark blue that went to my knees. I was wearing cowboy boots. I think Alice might've been having an off-day with the cowboy boots.

"Really?" I asked him, as he just chuckled in reply.

As we walked in, the hostess said, "Welcome to sing for the moment. DO you have a reservation? Oh my god, are you Bella Swan?" she started, and the noticed me.

"Yes, she is. Cullen, party of eleven." Edward told her, and she got her act back together.

"Nice, Edward." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Hello, my name is Jimmy, and…. Oh. It's you." Said Jimmy. Oh wait, this was our ex-band member Jimmy. The one Lucas kicked out after he found out that Jimmy purpously sabotaged me in Philadelphia.

"Don't I have a restraining order against you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Okay, you guys are getting a different server." He said, and then walked away. After that we got a different server who took our orders, and then jasper turned to me and asked, "What was up with that guy?"

"Oh. Well, did you hear what happened in Philadelphia?" I asked Jasper. He nodded. "Okay, so he purposely sabotaged me so that I would trip, though he literally wanted me to fall and kill myself so he could take control of the band, and Lucas, my cousin and uptight band manager found out and kicked him out." I told Jasper. Though, I could tell everyone else was listening, too.

"OMG, Bella, wanna get up there and sing?" Emmett asked me.

"Um, no." I told him.

"So, let me get this straight: you are world famous for your singing, and you are afraid to go up and sing." Holly said.

"Yes, Holls, you would be right on that account." I replied.

"Remember that song we heard on iTunes yesterday? We could do that song." Holly suggested.

"Okay." I said, and we went up and told them the song we were doing. This wasn't just a karaoke machine like most other places would be, this was they had an actual band there playing the music.

_Hello you long-shots, you dark horse runners,  
Hair brush singers, dash-board drummers,  
Hello you wild magnolias, just waiting to bloom.  
There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you,  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true._

_I've stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb._  
_I felt like Cinderella at the ball, just running out of time._  
_So I know how it feels to be afraid, and think that it's all gonna slip away_  
_Hold on, Hold on._

_Here's to you free souls, you fire-fly chasers._  
_Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players._  
_Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms_  
_There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you,_  
_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_Never let a bad day be enough, to go and talk you into giving up._  
_Sometimes everybody feels like you, oh, feels like you, just like you, yeah._

_I've met some go-getters, some difference makers._  
_Small town heros, and big chance takers._  
_I've met some young hearts with something to prove._  
_Oh yeah._

_Here's to you long-shots, you dark horse runners_  
_Hair brush singers, dash-board drummers_  
_Here's to you wild magnolias, just waiting to bloom._  
_There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you._

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true._  
_Thank God even crazy dreams come true, yeah._

"WOOT! GO BELLA!" Emmett was yelling at the top of his lungs, making me blush.

"Ha-ha yes Emmett a song about hairbrush singers and dashboard drummers, sung by an ex dashboard drummer and hairbrush singer, that now actually drum and sing!" I told him, laughing

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"OMG, like, Bella, like, like, wanna, like go up like and like sing like a song like with me and Jazzy-Poo here?" Emmett said, thirty minutes after I sung the first song.

"Sure." I told them.

What shocked me was that they choose Aerosmith to sing. Can Emmett even reach that high on a note?

Whatever.

_Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It goes by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Yeah, I know nobody knows_  
_where it comes and where it goes_  
_I know it's everybody's sin_  
_You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life_  
_is in books' written pages_  
_Lived and learned from fools and_  
_from sages_  
_You know it's true_  
_All the things come back to you_

_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_  
_Sing with me, if it's just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_  
_sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_sing with me, if it's just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

_Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream until your dreams come true_  
_Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream until your dream comes through_  
_Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream On Dream On_

_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_sing with me, if it's just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_  
_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me, if it's just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

"Hey, are you Bella Swan?" One of the guys who was in the band that sat here and played the music asked me.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Well, you know that song, Love Story, by Taylor Swift?" he asked me.

Why did I not like where this was going?

"Well, could you sing it for everyone out there?"

"Sure." I told him.

"Okay, so, people want me to sing love story, so…. I guess I will." I said into the mic, to loud applause. "oh, and for those of you who don't know, I am Bella Swan. Go buy my album on iTunes!" I said.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

I turned around at that moment.

Oh. My. God.

There was Edward.

Holding out a ring.

**APOV**

I had called the restaurant, and they said one of their workers would ask Bella to sing Love Story. This was necessary. Because, when Bella sings "he knelt to the ground and pulls out a ring", she'll turn around and Edward will be doing just that.

Oh yeah. Best. Idea. Ever.

When Bella started singing Dream On with Em and Jazz, I quickly filled everyone else on what was about to go down.

Jasper and Emmett already knew.

This will work.

**EPOV**

I was extremely nervous about this.

Bella started Love Story; she was such a good singer. I had to remember to tell her that later. Anyway, she started singing, so I made my way up to the stage.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

"Bella Swan," I started, "I promise to love you every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I asked her.

With tears in her eyes, she replied.

"Yes."

* * *

**I have exams, so i probably won't be able to update regulrarly for the next three weeks. **

**Review!**


	12. A Monster and a Red Bull

**Yes. It's been forever. I know.**

**Imporntant AN at the bottom.**

**If i owned twilight, Leah wouldn't have been as bitter.**

**So, therefor, i don't own it.**

* * *

The Next Day (BPOV)

"Bye, Edward." I told him before I had to go through the gate and get on my plane.

"I'll miss you." He told me.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll web chat with you or call you or contact you in some way every day." I told him. He smiled.

"Okay."

Then I boarded the plane.

EDPOV  
I was sad to see Bella leave.

So much had happened in those past two weeks.

She hates me, loves me, I propose, she says yes.

We're getting married in June.

When I got home, Alice pulled me into the living room where everyone else was already sitting.

"What, Alice?" I asked her.

"Okay, so it turns out Bella did a Cribs episode of her house in LA. So, we're watching it." She told me, and shoved me onto the couch.

"_Hey MTV, this is Bella Swan, and welcome to my crib." She said on TV. _

I checked the info. This was made a couple of months ago.

She then proceeded to go through every room on four of the six stories in her house.

There was her basement, which was totally decked out. It had a bar (was she even old enough to drink?), a ping- pong table, a huge TV, and much more. Her main floor had the kitchen, the living room, the main hall, and an office space.

The Second floor was her personal floor, with her bedroom (which was mostly purple, one of Bella's favorite colors), a huge bathroom, many windows, and a recording studio.

Then, on the next floor, the biggest shocker of my life.

_Bella went in the room and picked up two girls. "Okay, so this one," she said, and jostled the one in her right arm, "is Brooklyn, my daughter, who is two and a half." Brooklyn looked like Bella. "And this one, is Jacqueline, my other daughter." She said this while smiling. Jacquelina had curly black hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Both girls were really cute. But, since when did Bella have daughters?_

Bella then went through the rest of the house.

After that was finished, everyone was speechless.

"Did you know about her daughters?" Emmett asked me.

"No." I replied.

Everyone was speechless for the first time that I've ever seen.

BPOV

Thank god this stop is in LA. I've missed my girls so much. I would have come back for the two-week period, but they knew I liked to stay in the last city when there was a place me and the band could stay.

This, they've told me, they've been waiting for since the tour started.

You're probably wondering, when did I get children? Well, technically, they're adopted. You see, their mother, my disowned sister Eva was killed in a car accident, leaving her two children without any parents, since the father left Eva.

She had put the children in my care in her will.

Brooke and Jack, aka Monster and Red Bull, became legally my daughters.

After my flight landed, I called my house to get my driver to bring my car. My beautiful red Mazarati.

After my car came, I went home. The house still looked the same after me being away on tour.

I went in the door, lugging five bags with me. The band had already come back to LA using the tour bus.

"I'm home!" I hollered.

Then I heard four feet running down the steps.

I went over to the food closet to get, you guessed it, food.

"Momma!" Brooklyn, aka Monster said."

"Yay! You're home!" Jacquelina, aka Jack or, in my case, Red Bull said.

You may be wondering why in the world did I nickname these two Monster and Red Bull? Because they are both as hyper as you can get. Don't give them sugar. Ever.

"Yup. I'm home for the week, then away until the bash." The bash was the party that I threw at my place every September. It was kinda like a birthday party for me. I'm turning 21. Woot.

Monster and Red Bull are ferturnal twins. Brooklyn looks like me, or like Eva if you want to get techinal, and Jack looks like the father, who I was never told the name of.

"Guys, I have some news." I told them. I was positively beaming at this point.

"Guys, I'm getting married." I told them, showing them the ring on my hand.

"OMG do we get to be in the wedding?" Jack asked.

"It's in June. The guy's name is Edward-" I was cut off.

"Isn't he the one who left you in a forest?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. But, we love each other. You should see us together." I told them.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Jack asked.

For the next hour and a half, time I could have spent unpacking (but playing Mario Kart was much funner) we raced. I often let them win.

At 8, I put something in the microwave for their dinner.

While that was microwaving, I checked my phone, and I had a missed call from earlier.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I asked him once he picked up.

"Yeah. So, we were kind of wondering something."

"Shoot." I said. I was getting worried. Had he seen the cribs episode.

"So, we watched cribs earlier." Shoot.

"When did you get two kids?" he asked.

Darn MTV.

* * *

**What do you think Bella will say?**

**Okay, so i won't be able to update from June 26-August 14. And then i'll be at the beach for two weeks, so there should be an update or two at the time when I'm at the beach.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Phone Conversation

**Don't own twilight**

* * *

"um..." I started, but Edward cut me off.

"Don't say you have no idea about what I'm talking about, Bella."

"I wasn't going to,Edward. Hold on, I'm getting another call." I told him.

"yo Lucas." I said once on the other call. "what's up?" I asked.

"are you at your house in LA?" he asked.

"Yeah. The two weeks we spend in South California before we head back up to the North California area, and then finish off in LA. Again. " I repeated what he had texted me earlier.

"Well, they've switched the north and south California weeks." he said. Shoot. Then I was going to need someone to watch Red Bull and Monster.

"Well, what am I going to do about Brook and Jack?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Try asking Charlie. " he suggested.

"He's going to some fishing convention." I told him. I could ask Edward, I guess.

"Try asking your fiancée." So it's just not me thinking this. "I have to go. First concert, San Diego, a week from tomorrow." he said then hung up.

I went back to talking to Edward.

"If I had told you, you would have assumed that they were my actual kids. They were left in my care after their mother, Eva, my best friend died. It was either I take them or they have to go into adoption. You should have waited for the story, Edward. I was planning on telling you soon."

"Sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes. Can you do me a huge favor?" I asked him.

"Depends. What is it?" he asked.

"The weeks for my California concerts got switched. We're doing north then south. So, I need someone to watch them for two weeks. You can bring whoever else in your family you want." I told him, hoping that that would make him say yes.

"OMG! YES EDWARD CAN! Everyone's coming, BTW." Alice said, getting on the phone.

"We'll be there on Tuesday. SEE YOU THEN B! Oh, I should go shopping…" she started before I hung up.

"Hey guys, down here now." I called up the steps where Brooke and Jack I assumed had gone.

They were down in a matter of seconds. They're lucky they're not as klutzy as me.

"Okay. The weeks for when I'm rocking California have been switched." I told them.

"Who's gonna watch us?" Jack asked.

"The Cullens." I replied.

"Who are they?" Brooke asked.

"My fiancée and his family." I told them. "They'll be here Tuesday, so that gives us two days until they come."

"Aren't they the ones who left you?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I told them.

"Haven't you said on several separate occasions how much you hate him?" They both asked.

"Yes. Cut the questions. Let's watch a movie or something." I said.

"Oh my god, can we watch _The Line?"_ Brooke asked.

The Line was this thriller movie I was in. I was in two movies.

"No. You know that." I told them.

"Couldn't hurt to ask." Jack acknowledged.

After the movie we later decided to watch (Monsters vs. Aliens), I checked my phone and saw a text.

**Tuesday, we'll be there. -Alice**

* * *

**Short...but short update's better than no update.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Watched by the Cullens Concerts

**Im so sorry i didnt update sooner! i havent really been in a good writing mood latley and ive been away and a bunch of other things.**

**Im sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one (which i will get out soon) should be long. It's gonna be one of the south california concerts. **

**BTW- i still dont own the cullens or bella.**

* * *

BPOV

"So you guys are sure of what to do?" i asked them. I was about to

leave for the airport. I was making sure they knew what to do.

"Yes. Mom, they know, and if they forget we do. THey have to watch us

or drop us off at day care. It's not like we do anything there so it

doesn't matter which they choose." brookyln said. "So just go or

you're gonna miss your flight like you did last time." Here she was,

acting like i had to with my mother.

"Okay. See you guys in a month." I said, hugging my kids and then each

of the Cullens. Rose actually hugged me back. What's wrong with the

world today? I just shook hands with Jasper.

I was taking a flight to north california, and we would be taking our

kickin tour bus for the rest of the stops.

EPOV

Bella went out the door. Brook and Jack were talking to each other

about something.

"remember what mom said that one time-" brooke started

"it's so true!" she said and then looked at us.

Oh. I got it. they were talking about us.

They went into the living room and picked out a movie.

Jack looked at us. "We don't know how to work the DVD player, can one

of you figure it out?" She asked.

"Emmett will!" Emmett said in third person and went to go work on it.

I looked around and saw a picture book. It was labled "The guy history."

DId she really make a book out of her ex boyfriends?

I opened it up, and there were about forty guys in there. With her comments about them in there, and in some cases, song titles.

I flipped through.

Near a picture of me, their was only one comment. guy who broke my heart, not the other way around for once. _Haunted (+ others)_

Well.

I went back to everyone who was now watching a movie.

That Bella was in.

It was a thriller movie about some girl (Bella), who has to stay home alone for a couple weeks when stuff starts happening to her.

It was made awesomer by the fact that Bella was in it.

My phone buzzed.

It was Tanya .

_Edward, u wanna get back 2gether? Or are u w/ that rocker chick now? –T_

Does she not understand what we're over means?

Yes, so I had dated her while we were gone, but it's not like we were ever serious or anything.

BPOV

After catching my flight to where we were going to start, I met the guys at where we were going to be playing tomorrow. We needed to start rehearsing.

"Um, Markk, why are you shoving a camera in my face?" I asked him.

"Documenting the experience, Bella. Making memories. All that jazz." He replied

He filmed most of the stuff off our northern California tour.

After that month in north California, we were headed back south.

On the plane, we were all next to each other and talking.

"Markk, are you gonna flim stuff off this part, too?" I asked him.

"Of course! You haven't done overly klutzy yet! I need to catch that on film!" He said.

* * *

**BTW i hav a new story/ oneshot (possible more) thats a jasper/bella fluff called the project. check it out.**

**review!**


	15. The Boy is Mine

**Sorry it's been forever, but here we go! A long chapter!**

**the song is: The Boy Is Mine- Glee Cast (Bella is Mercedes and Holly is Santana), or, if you wanna go with the origional, Bella is Brandy and Holly is Monica.**

* * *

BPOV

A month later, we were all back in LA. Technically, we were all backstage a few hours before a concert.

Holly is moving in on Edward, which is unacceptable. She never did like me, though. She seems to not understand what the ring on my left hand means.

Other than our band's drummer (yes, we had become a band, _Stranded_), moving in on my fiancée, life was pretty normal.

I had emailed and skyped a few times with Brooke, Jack, and the Cullens. They were coming over in about an hour before the concert. We still had to run sound check and hair and makeup. We had been doing some new choreography. Technically, I'm the one that comes up with the choreography, but, one team (technically we're a band but still….) one dream.

HPOV

I really hate Bella.

Yeah, I get that she's engaged to that hot guy and all, but, seriously, she's not pretty. Why any guy, let alone a _guy that hot_ fall for her.

But I was going to make my move tonight .

News reporters and cameras were going to be at the concert.

BPOV (an hour before the concert while all the cullens are there.)

They ran up and hugged me.

"mommy!" they both said, making me smile.

"Hey guys. Did Emmett totally mess up your brains?" I asked them, laughing at their excitement.

Jack nodded.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

"So, you guys hear we became a band?" I asked everyone.

"Yes. I thought you hated Holly?" Brooke asked.

"I do." I said.

"So… you do this, so you're stuck with her for longer?" Jack asked.

"It makes no sense to me either, Jack." I said.

"So, is my house totally destroyed?" I asked the cullens.

"Well-" jasper started.

"Technically, we owe you several new kitchen appliance, several windows, oh wait we had those replaced never mind, and a new hot tub." Emmett said, seeming proud of himself. I laughed.

They called me to the stage for soundcheck. My hair and makeup was already done by now.

"You guys can watch or ask Brooke and Jack to show you around, whichever you guys want." I said and then went out for sound check.

HPOV

She was good during sound check, but I can still destroy her.

BPOV (during show)

I came off the stage, drenched in sweat.

So far, we had preformed a few songs.

Up next, I had to change, and then go perform some duet with Holly. Yay. We had put one of the backup player s on drums.

I got changed and then stayed on the wing opposite where Holly and-dang it- Edward were.

She pulled him out onto the stage.

And the promply started making out with him.

The thing was- he wasn't pushing away.

I came out and pulled her away from him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I screamed in her face.

"WHY WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND." I screamed at her.

"Bella-" Edward started.

I looked at him. "I'll deal with you later." I said, and then he went off stage.

"You do realize no one wants you to be in this band?" she screamed at me.

"You do realize no one wants to be around you at all?" I screamed back at her.

"GUYS! Break it up. Or sing it out." Markk said, handing a mic to both of us.

"The boy is mine." I told the band.

Then the music started to play. ( _**bella **__holly) (AN: the underlining isnt showing up so where it says both its both of them)_

_**(Bella) Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?**_  
_(Holly) Uh Hu sure you know you look kinda familiar._  
**_(Bella) Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?_**  
**_Oh you know his name._**  
_(Holly) Oh yeah definitely I know his name._  
**_(Bella) Well I just want to let you that he's mine._**  
_(Holly) Huh no no he's mine!_

_(Both):_  
_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

**_(Bella)_**  
**_Think its time we got this straight_**  
**_Sit and talk face to face_**  
**_There is no way you could mistake_**  
**_Him for your man are you insane_**

_(Holly)_  
_But see I know that you may be_  
_Just a bit jealous of me_  
_But your blind if you can't see_  
_That his love is all in me_

**_(Bella)_**  
**_See I tried to hesitate_**  
**_I didn't want to say what he told me_**  
**_He said without me he couldn't make it_**  
**_Through the day, Aint that a shame_**

_(Holly)_  
_But maybe you misunderstood_  
_Cause I can't see how he could_  
_Wanna change something thats so good_  
_All my love was all it took_  
_(The boy is mine)_

_(Both):_  
_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough (Enough)_  
_Its not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine (Boy is mine)_  
_I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)_  
_Seem to be confused (Confused)_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_(Holly)_  
_Must you do the things you do_  
_You keep on acting like a fool_  
_You need to know its me not you_  
_And if you didn't know it's cause it's true_

**_(Bella)_**  
**_I think that you should realize_**  
**_And try to understand why_**  
**_He is apart of my life_**  
**_I know its killing you inside_**

_(Holly)_  
_You can say what you wanna say_  
_What we have you can't take_  
_From the truth you can't escape_  
_I can tell the real from the fake_

**_(Bella)_**  
**_When will you get the picture_**  
**_Your the past I'm the future_**  
**_Get away it's my time to shine_**  
**_If you didn't know the boy is mine_**

_(Both)_  
_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough (Enough)_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)_  
_I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)_  
_Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)_  
_He belongs to me (He belongs to me)_  
_The boy is mine_  
_Monica:_  
_You can't destroy this love I've found_  
_Your silly games I won't allow_  
_The boy is mine without a doubt_  
_You might as well throw in the towel_

**_(Bella)_**  
**_What makes you think that he wants you_**  
**_When I'm the one that brought him to_**  
**_The special place thats in my heart_**  
**_He was my love right from the start_**

_(Holly) Give it on up_  
**_(Bella) Had about enough_**  
_(Holly) It's not hard to see_  
**_(Bella) The boy is mine oh ah..._**  
_(Holly) I'm sorry that you_  
**_(Bella) Seem to be confused_**  
_(Holly) He belongs to me_  
**_(Bella) No no. You need to give it up_**  
_(Holly) About enough_  
**_(Bella) It's not hard to see_**  
_(Holly) The boy is mine_  
**_(Bella) Mine...oh mine_**  
_(Holly) You seem to be confused_  
**_(Bella) He belongs to me_**

_(Holly) The boy is mine, not yours_  
**_(Bella) But mine_**  
_(Holly) Not yours_  
**_(Bella) But mine_**  
_(Holly) Not yours_  
**_(Bella) But mine_**

_(Both)_  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine!_

At this point, me and Holly had started fighting each other again. WE were now punching and kicking each other.

I, personally, thought I was winning.

Markk and JP had to pull us apart. Mark, the stronger one, holding me back.

"Ok. WE're gonna ask you guys, the audience, who stays and who goes." Mark said to the audience.

"When the person who you want to leave is said, cheer as loud as you can." JP said.

"IF you want Holly to stay." A decent amount of applause came for her name. She smirked at me.

"If you want Bella to stay."

A defeaning applause reached my ears. I smiled, knowing I had won.

"Ok. The crowd has chosen. Holly, get lost." JP said.

She refused to go, and eventually, Markk had to call security.

Then, we decided the concert was over.

Edward tried to talk to me.

"Bella, I didn't mean it." He said.

"You seriously think you can let someone kiss you who you could have easily shoved away, say it was nothing, and then continue. Edward, I'm sorry, but I just can't forgive you for that right now. Maybe in time." I said. This was killing me.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said as I handed him back his mother's ring grabbed my children, and drove home.

"Mom, are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, did you miss what went down? Holly the witch kissed Edward. And Edward let her." I smiled through my slight tears when she said that.

"Okay guys, go to bed." I said.

I watched them go upstairs.

I grabbed my guitar, went downstairs, and poured my heart out in the way most musicians do.

I put it into a song.

* * *

**Woah! Major drama!**

**Bella was going to be singing the boy is mine sometime throught the story. Origoinally, it was gonna be at a party, but... i changed my mind half an hour ago when i wrote it. **

**REVIEW!**


	16. The Plan

**i wrote the majority of this three weeks ago, i just never got around to finishing it until today so... yeah.**

**i dont own twilight**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, tired of crying, to a text from Lucas.

_MV filming. B there 9. –L_

Great. Spending the day, filming a music video.

I had to get someone to watch Brooke and Jack in the next hour.

I texted Alice.

Hey, I may be pissed at her brother, but my kids loved her.

_Alice, can u come ovr n watch B&J for the day? I gotta go film a music video. –Bella_

She texted back about ten seconds later.

_OMG yes, and don't worry, I'll be over by nine. –Alice_

Now to tell Brooke and Jack.

"B,J!" I called.

They came .

"Hey mom." They said in unison. Crazy twins.

"Guys, I have to go film a music video in an hour. You guys are going to be watched by Alice." I told them. They exchanged a look.

Not a worried look, a look like they had something planned.

"What are you guys gonna do?" I asked them.

"What? Nothing." Brooke replied. Definitally up to something.

"Whatever." I said. Then the doorbell rang.

"It's open." I called, knowing she could hear.

Alice came up the steps. "Thanks for doing this, Alice." I told her.

"It's nothing." She said.

"See you guys later." I said, then drove off to go film some music video.

BROOKE POV

Dang it. Mom could see through it.

"I know along the lines of what you guys are planning." Alice said, looking at us.

"Yeah, yeah , yeah." Jack said. "call up your stupid head of a brother." She continued.

APOV

I knew what they were gonna do.

They went to find the huge (and I mean huge,it looked like a foot high), of songs that Bella had written about Edward.

Their plan was to show him the book to help him get back together with Bella.

Edward had tried apologizing, but she had told him to, "save it for someone who cared."

I still remember everyone's reactions last night.

_*Flashback *_

"_What the hell, Edward?" Emmett yelled. "First you leave her, then you come back, telling her you love her, and the you go off and kiss her now ex drummer?"_

"_Yeah, Edward, what was with that?" Rosalie asked._

"_He was being an idiot and thought she was Bella. Also, if he had pushed her off, she would have landed on a wall." I said for him._

"_That's just stupid." Jasper said._

_Carlisle and Esme were choosing to stay out of this._

"_Well, guess what, Edward, you totally screwed up, you better fix this." I warned him._

_*End flashback*_

That brings us to where we are now.

Edward pulled up. "Brooke and Jack want to talk to you." I told him.

This should be entertaining.

JPOV (jack POV, remember, she's 4)

Ok. We had found the binder. WE couldn't even carry it; we put it on a skateboard and rolled it. It was a huge binder

We were currently sitting down, and we showed Edward the book of songs about guys. None of these songs ever got published, beause Mom's record company didn't like them, or she didn't want them out there, probably a mix of both.

I decided to point out one song in particular.

"You see the song, 'the other side of the door?'" I asked him, he nodded.  
She hadn't written the song last night, those ones weren't in the binder yet.

"It states a bunch of stuff you could do to help win her back." I slowly enunciated it, hoping the idiot understood.

He nodded. "okay." He said. "I have a plan."

He then went into details about what he planned to do.

I had to hand it to this guy, it wasn't that bad a plan.

Stage one would be in action tonight.

* * *

**Song i mentioned was the other side of the door by taylor swift. **

**REVIEW!**


	17. BURNN!

**I stink. Im sorry.**

* * *

Epov

I sat at the house we had bought in LA, running over the lyrics deciding what to do with them. Alice walked in.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked me. Well. That was straightforward.

"Possibly. Why?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Read between the lines. I seriously think you're stupid. ' _To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."'" _She quoted.

I started at her.

"So do just that." She said slowly.

BPOV

Holly had asked to meet with me.

"What?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Bella, I know what it looked like, but that wasn't what it really was." She said.

Hm… Holly doesn't lie. I'm pretty sure she's never lied in her life. I didn't even know if she was capable of it.

"Ok. Then… why did u do it?" I asked her, wanting an answer.

"Lucas told me to." She told me, looking at the floor.

Wait…WHAT?

I tried to compose myself. "Since when do you listen to Lucas?" I asked. It was true, though. Out of all of us, she was the one who listened to Lucas the least.

"He threatened to get me kicked out like Jimmy. Even though I did get kicked out." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Holls," I started, she looked up once I used her nickname. "You wanna come back in the band?"

Whatever she thought I was gonna say, it sure wasn't that. She hugged me.

"Now, I need to go find Lucas." I said.

"He's at that party." Holly told me.

"Perfect." I said. I now would get to fire him in front of his friends. "Care to join me?" I asked Holly.

LATER AT THE PARTY

It was an outdoor party. Lucas was standing by the edge of a pool.

Holly noticed me looking at this. "I would feel bad for him, but I don't." she said.

We got out of the car and walked around back. He was still talking to someone by the pool.

"Okay, Holls." I told her. "We need to go there, and push him in the pool. He needs to learn he can't mess with my life. Just because he's my manager doesn't mean he has the right to do that. ESPECIALLY not for publicity.

"On three." I whispered as we got closer.

"One." I whispered. "Two." I continued. We were right behind him now. "THREE!" We both yelled, and shoved him in the pool. The funny thing was that he was wearing a suit.

"BELLA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed at me from inside the pool.

I bent down. "Lucas, you need to learn that you cant mess with my life. ESPECIALLY not for publicity. I hope you're happy that you ruined my future marriage. Oh, and you're fired." I finished, turned, and walked away. I heard someone shout "BURN" behind me.

I picked up my phone, and called Alice. "Alice, I need to talk to Edward. Now." I told her. I heard the phone change hands.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Look here, Eddie boy, I talked to Holly. And I figured out why she decided to have a make out session with you. Now, what is the reason you let her kiss you. Spare me the bull, please." I looked over to holly, since she was driving, to see that she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Bella…. I really don't want to give you excuses. Look, Alice saw that if I had pushed Holly off of me, then I would have thrown her to the wall on the opposite side. We wouldn't've been able to pass it off.

I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, it was true. "Fine. I forgive you." I told him. I heard him sigh in relief.

"So…. Do you want to get back together?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said, even though I wasn't.

We had to say goodbye, because I needed to call the guys and inform them of our current situation.

"Hey guys." I said once I called them.

"What's up?" Markk asked me.

"Well, we fired Lucas." I told them.

"Good. By we I assume you and Holly?" JP asked.

"Yes. She's back in the band." I told them.

"Good. I missed her. Do you think she would want to go out with me?" JP asked. I looked at Holly, who was smiling at the phone.

"OMG I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU JP! I mean, it would be fun." Holly said, trying (and failing) to contain her excitement.

We talked for a bit, until me and Holly got to my house.

* * *

**Sorry its been so long.**

**Something that ive started doing in my stories that i got from someone else, is ask questions.**

**Question: What's the most embarassing thing that's ever happened to you?**

**Thanks for being patient and for reading :)**

**Please Review.**

**-A**


	18. The Video

**Guys, we are approching the end of Maybe. The first fic I ever wrote…**

**There are probably only going to be two or three more chapters, and one of them will be an epilogue.**

**Sigh…..**

**But on a good note, I decided to not kill off any characters. I seriously debated it several times throughout the writing of this story. There was a point where markk died, a point where Brooke died, and a point where Bella married some other guy and then that guy died.**

**Yeah….. I don't know what was going through my head either.**

**I wrote this entire chapter before I realized that I said Holly and JP were going out, not Holly and Markk. **

**I meant to make it Holly and Markk, but whatever.**

**Its short so... im sorry.**

**Don't own twilight.**

* * *

_One Year Later_

BPOV

Brooke and Jack had grown up so much in the past year. They were in Pre-K (pre-kindergarten), and were five now.

Me and Edward were engaged, and madly in love. Things had only gone up.

Sadly, Stranded has decided to break up.

I was currently on my way to the studio, where we were talking about the songs we were going to be putting on our final album. It was all just going to be songs that we had written in the past few years, and just didn't release.

And believe me, we had a lot of them.

Today, we would be filming a video that we would be putting on Stranded's YouTube, Twitter, MySpace, Facebook, and website.

I walked into the room.

Holly and JP were sitting on the couch, making out. No surprise. I was wondering how long I could sit here before they would notice me. Holly and Markk got married a few months ago, and were expecting a boy soon.

JP looked up. "Bella!" He said and got up and hugged me.

"Hey JP. Hey Holls." I said. The relationship between me and Holly has gotten better since the major fiasco a year ago.

"Hey Bella. Any sign of Markk?" she asked.

Speak of the devil, in walks Markk.

"Hey yall. Ready to film this?" he asked us.

We nodded. "I cant believe this is it. One more album, and then Stranded is done. Forever." Holly piped up, looking truly saddened by the fact.

None of us really wanted to break up, but we realized that it was time for us to go our separate ways. Wow, that sounded like a cheesy break-up line. But it was true.

We were breaking up, because all of us were starting new chapters in our lives. Holly and Markk, couple-named (using JP's real first name, Jason,) "Jolly", were married and expecting a child in a few months. Markk and his wife of about a year, Carly, couple-named "Marley", had a son, Alex.

Me and Edward were getting married in about a month. We had the worst couple-name (everyone in the band just gets so bored that we come up with these). We were "Edella".

"I know. We've been through so much together." Markk said.

We all fell silent until our now-manager Steven walked in.

"Hey guys, ready to record this?" he asked us.

We all moved so that we were all sitting next to each other, which went from left to right, Markk, Me, Holly, and JP.

The red light was on, and we were signaled to go.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." And we each continued with our names.

"We are Stranded , the band. This video is to let all of you, the fans, that we have all decided to go our separate times, because we feel that this is our time to." I said

Holly said, "We also wanted to let you all know that we are releasing one more album, which we expect to have about 30 songs on it, of our unreleased hits."

JP next said "This album is expected to drop in a month and a half."

Markk finished, saying, "You all have been the greatest fans we ever could have asked for. Thanks for your support over the years.

Finally, we all, at the same time, said "Stranded, out."

WE all got up and hugged each other.

This was it.

We had reached the end of this chapter in our lives.

* * *

**AN: Woah. That was dramatic. Next chapter will be Bella and Edward's wedding, I think.**

**Review. Please. It makes me write faster.**

**Happy late thanksgiving!**

**Question: if you could be an animal, what animal would you be and why.**


	19. The Last Songs

***Peering out through the internet* Hello?, anyone there?**

**Hi guys, sorry about the long break. **

**So, i wrote half of this chapter in june... and half of this today. I went away to sleepaway camp, and today while sorting through my computer, i realized that i had to update my fanfiction. So, sorry for the delay. **

**Guys, this is the second to last chapter! Next chapter is the epilogue, which will probably be up sometime soon (i promise), because im going to start writing it soon (as in, when I'm done this.)**

* * *

"Guys, gather around!" JP called, motioning us all towards him. The four of us gathered in our mini-huddle, looking at JP. He looked around at all of us. As he was the eldest of us all (at 27), he was kind of the mentor and leader of the group. But if you asked anyone that, they would deny it.

"Okay, guys, not to sound like a cheesy movie and all that, but, this is it. The last concert as _Stranded_. So, as we all discussed, to start the concert- which was SOLD OUT," he enunciated, looking around at all of us, "With the video montage, put together by the always lovely Markk." He said, looking at Markk. "And from there, we go into the set list, which is to be done in precisely the matter as discussed, and written down on the back of the advertisement for this show." He said. "Are there any other questions, comments, or concerns?" JP looked around. Him, Markk, Holly…. So much had changed in four years.

Holly spoke up. "Guys, we've all changed a lot in five years. Markk got married and now has a son, I'm pregnant and married to JP, and Bella's getting married, and just- well, everyone has grown up so much from that Seattle coffee shop where it all started. We've got two VMAs, and one Grammy. Guys, its been a lot of fun. Im really gonna miss what we have here." Holly said, gesturing around.

"You guys are on in five." Someone walked bye and told us. I nodded.

"It's been a good four years. LETS ROCK THIS THING!" I yelled, putting my hand in the middle. Everyone piled their hands on top. "Stranded on three. One, two, three!"

"STRANDED!" We all yelled, bringing up our hands.

There had been one main stage set up, and a platform set up towards to back of the stadium, which we were performing some songs on. We may or may not have gotten this setup from the Glee concert which Me, Brooke, J, and Holly went to see WHO KNOWS?

We could see the screen, that had just started playing. It went through a rundown of each of us, and then all of together.

We kinda had it set up in the beginning like the 'Jersey Shore' theme song. It showed a pic of all of us, with us saying something. Holly's was "That's SO funny. Not", JP's was "I am the JP, coo coo ca choo." That man listens to the Beatles often. Markk's was "Great, that was a waste of time." Mine was "Red vines, much?."

The video was about 20 minutes long .

It was quite the funny video, detailing some of our greatest moments, from JP asking the concierge at a hotel what city they were in to Holly and Me fighting with cheap plastic lightsabers to Markk dropping his guitar... and it breaking.

After the video, the screen went black, and started to roll up. Markk gave me a nod, which was the signal.

"HELOOOO LOS ANGELES!" I yelled into the mic. "How y'all doing tonight? We're Stranded!" That was the signal, and Markk and JP started playing the guitar. We were doing an acoustic version of Perfect to start.

_Bella:  
Made a Wrong turn_

_Once or Twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and Fire_

_Holly: _

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Both:  
Mistreated, Misplaced Misunderstood_

_Miss, Knowing it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, Always Second guessing_

_Underestimated, look im still around_

_Pretty Pretty Please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you less than,_

_less than perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_(Bella)You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
(Holly)Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you Instead  
So complicated  
(Bella)Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you do the same_

_(Both)Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_(Bella)The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
(Holly)So cool in lying and we tried tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
(Both)Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?_

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever fee  
l Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever fee  
l Like you're nothing  
you are perfect to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect to me  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel  
like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

"I gotta say Bella, even though I didn't like you that much when this first started out, im gonna miss you when its over." She said, looking out into the audience.

I nodded.

Much of the first half of the concert followed in a similar fashion. We danced, we sang, the crowd cheered, someone tried to throw a water bottle at Markk, Markk and JP did a Bon Jovi song, it was a concert. It was, however, the last concert we would ever do.

The second half of the concert flew bye in a flash. Before we knew it, we were on the second to last song.

"So, there's a little bit of a backstory to the next song. I wrote this song in my senior year of high school, and it think its kinda fitting for now. Some of you may know that in four years, ive only written about 5 songs, and usually they're not very good. This one, however, is on our album, and is a personal favorite of mine."

_Walking past you through the hall_

_Stopping by to give you a call_

_We've been through it all_

_Talking to you saying our goodbyes_

_Can't believe that we are leaving_

_This is the end for us all_

_Yeah Yeah Ohh_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And why does this have to be so hard_

_Yeah yeah ohh_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And do I just say goodbye_

_Should I laugh or cry_

_Lalalalala_

_Everything has just disappeared into air_

_I bearly got to say goodbye_

_It's friends forever that's what we used to say_

_Now everything is flying away_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_Find More lyrics at .com _

_And why does this have to be so hard_

_Yeahhhh _

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And do I just say goodbye_

_Oh ooh oh oooh ohhh_

_I just wish that everything was the same (the same)_

_Now all the memories floating away_

_Yeahhhh ohhh.._

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And why does this have to be so hard (so hard)_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And do I just say goodbye_

_Should I laugh or cry_

"_Okay._ Now for the final song of the LAST STRANDED CONCERT EVER! Now, for this song, grab a friend, a neighbor, your mom, or whoever. If you don't have any friends, now is the time to make some." Markk said, joking.

This was, of course, a group number. We wouldn't choose to go out any other way.

_(Markk)_

_Sometimes in our lives_  
_we all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_

_(JP)_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's_  
_always tomorrow_

_(Holly)Lean on me,_  
_when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long 'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on_

_(Bella)Please swallow your pride_  
_If I have things you need to borrow_  
_For no one can fill those of your needs_  
_That you don't let show_

_(JP + Bella)Lean on me,_  
_when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_(Holly + Markk)For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on_

_(Holly)If there is a load_  
_you have to bear_  
_That you can't carry_  
_(JP)I'm right up the road_  
_I'll share your load_  
_If you just call me_

_(Bella)So just call on me brother,_  
_when you need a hand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_  
_(Markk)I just might have a problem_  
_that you'd understand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_

_(All)_  
_Lean on me when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_Till I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on_  
_Lean on me..._

"Goodbye, everyone! Thank you for an AMAZING four years!" I said, as the curtain fell for the last time.

* * *

**Wow.**

**SOngs:  
Goodbyes- Savannah Outen  
Perfect- P!nk  
Lean On Me-Bill Withers **

**So, yes, as i said, epilogue out soon!  
Please review!**

**-alexis **


	20. Epilogue

**QUICK AN: This is the final chapter of Maybe. It's been a good year and a half!This was the first story I ever posted on fanfiction. I like to think that my writing has changed and gotten a lot better since then. **

**Also, everyone on the east coast, STAY SAFE! I know that I live on the East Coast, and this hurricane's supposted to be BAD. So, again, please try and stay safe!**

**I now present... the final chapter of MAYBE. **

* * *

"You'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be/ if you'll trust me, love me, let me/Maybe, Maybe" –Kelly Clarkson, "Maybe"

50 YEARS LATER (in a notebook)

My life was perfect.

A month after the final Stranded concert, I was married to the greatest man on the planet. The wedding was beautiful, and everything went perfecty as planned (thanks, Alice!). Three months after the wedding, (and one move to New Hampshire later) I was turned into a vampire. At first, Brooke and Jack were scared of me, but soon realized that I was the same person I had always been. The press started fielding a rumor that I had been hit and killed by a fruit truck. Since no one was around to prove otherwise, it was just an accepted fact that I was dead. Of course, the Cullens knew that I wasn't, and they took over being with my children outside.

It took a while to get all my stuff moved into the Cullen's household. Some weird objects were found, including but not limited to: a cardboard cutout of myself, 21 guitars, and a huge box full of seashells. Who would have guessed?

Life continued much in the same pattern after things settled down. All was well, of course, until around when Brooke and Jack were 18.

The two of them were driving around, when they were hit by an oncoming truck. Carlisle was there in the hospital, so he was quickly able to turn them into vampires.

I, of course, was just happy that they were alright.

It took a while for brooke and Jack to adjust to being vampires, and they were really freaked out to learn that we were all vampires.

"_Wait, mom, what happened?" Jack asked, looking at me questioningly._

"_Honey, you and your sister were in a car crash. It was a head on collision." I said quietly._

"_Well, yes, we understand that part. But, I don't understand. What is this?" Brooke asked, gesturing to themselves. "I mean, if we were in a car accident, shouldn't we be, like, injured of something?" _

_I bit my lip. "You were injured. So badly, that if necessary actions had not been taken, you would have died, I can guarantee that." I said._

"_I'm still confused." Brooke said._

"_Brooke. Jack. Me, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emett, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, and Edward, well…. We're all vampires. And you guys, are too." _

_The was silence._

_And more silence._

"_Cool!" Jack said. _

"_Alright." Replied Brooke._

_Well, I thought to myself, they certainly took the news better than I thought they would._

The members of Stranded continued to live on. Markk settled down with his wife, two daughters, and son, and became a painter.

JP and Holly, in addidition to their daughter, had twin sons and an addiditional daughter. The also continued to pursue music and released songs as a duet group. They're kinda like Sonny & Cher, except without the divorce and the freak death accident.

Charile married Sue Clearwater back in Forks, until his death ten years ago. Sue died the previous year.

I'm not really sure what ever actually happened to Jacob….

I should try and find that out sometime.

The year is 2061.

I live with my lovely family in a small town in Colorado.

My life's had many twists and turns, many bumps and many question marks.

Looking back, it's not really about the end destination at all.

It's about the journey you took to get from where you were to where you are.

And, well, to me? That's all that matters.

**LA FIN**


End file.
